a sayains journey
by coolguy84
Summary: This a completely different universe :P I'm very bad at summary's so that's all I'm putting.if there are any mistakes tell me cause I have to use my phone to write this story.
1. the saiyans

**chapter 1 "the saiyans"**

4 saiyans walked down the hall "prince vegeta" a long haired saiyan began "it has been confirmed that our next assignment planet trident has an average power level of 19,000!" he said a hint of fear in his voice the flame haired saiyan stopped "so that means were in for some deep shit" he said "hey turles you scared" a bald headed saiyan named nappa mocked "shut up" a man with short messy hair snapped. "raditz" vegeta said alerting his three companions the long haired sayain walked up "whats the highest power level?" vegeta asked "32,000" raditz replied "shit I don't think we could transform due to this planet being violent and kill without hesitation" vegeta frowned "turles and I do have a brother" raditz suddenly remembered turles's eyes widened.

"oh right he was sent to er...um earth I think" turles said "well you and raditz will go get him ok." vegeta said the group said their farewells as they left.

as they entered their pods turles noticed raditz carrying a container with green juice separated from 12 beans "why did you bring sibamen?" turles asked "kakarot could be even pathetic then you so I brought these and the one that got intelligence" pointing at a pink small imp getting in a pod "that's right even sienad is stronger then me." turles complained "come on its ok" sienad smiled just before their pod flew off.

**1 year time skip (turles and raditz come a day later then raditz did in canon)**

the saiyans had finally landed on earth both raditz and turles were disappointed by the failure of their younger brother as a farmer walked to them "um are you a space hedgehog?" he asked pointing at raditz. turles and sienad both giggled but raditz was furious he quickly sank his knee into the farmers gut killing him instantly turles looked in shock as his scouter went off. "power level 450 fighting a 455 and by standers ranging from 139 to 300" he said "one of them Is bound to be your brother" sienad sighed the three quickly blasted off "ok were gonna have to teach kakarot a lesson eh bro" turles smiled "yes" raditz replied

the trio landed in front of what was about to be a fight "who are you? what do you have business with me" piccolo asked piccolo was a tall green man with pointy ears "no but with him" turles pointed to goku."wow you look just like me" goku smiled "whats wrong with you kakarot" raditz asked turles spoke up "allow me to explain kakarot, you are a saiyan your not from this planet you come from planet vegeta you unlike raditz and I were thrown away with the low class trash. our race died along with our planet." piccolo couldn't help but laugh "anyways kakarot we will be expecting you to finish your job of killing everyone on this planet" raditz smirked.

"wow send babies out by them selves that's pretty messed" yamcha said yamcha was a tall man with long hair. "shut up scar face" sienad snapped "looks like some ones getting bored" turles smiled he looked back at his brother who was boiling with anger "no are kidding me your even more crazy then piccolo I will no kill my friends or any innocent people you two are no brothers of mine so get off the hell of my planet" goku shouted "so that's how it is huh" raditz sighed.

"well we shall kill you and all your friends but not before we make you watch us kill the people of this planet" tules said he got behind goku and kicked him in the back. goku screamed in pain a he was sent flying though the air goku sprung up just to take an elbow the mouth piccolo looked in fear sienad got in front of piccolo and kneed him in the nose piccolo held on to his nose the blood spilled from his nose threw in between his fingers"damn it goku listen I don't want to die and im sure you don't either, so how about you, me, and your friends team up" he said

"ok" goku smirked turles walked closer and saw a small child behind tien a tall three eyed human he quickly noticed the tail the boy had "kakarot is that your son?" he asked "maybe" goku replied "hmm... interesting" turles smiled before dodging a punch From his younger brother "damin it" Goku shouted before turles delivered a forceful blow to the neck

"So your the strongest one on this planet?" Raditz asked looking at the green warrior in front of him. Piccolo smirked "why yes I am but Goku has allies and I don't so Hes always winning our battles". "Really that's quite interesting! I would love to have you as a lackey" piccolo couldn't help but laugh "I guess I could work for you if you defeat me" Raditz laughed "there's no way that you can defeat me" Raditz boasted to the green man standing in front of him

piccolo powered up and to the shock of raditz his power level reached 1,000 "what the fuck is that what you call strength?" raditz mocked "cause my power level is 5,000 you may be able to take my little brother but no not me!" raditz smirked piccolo growled before smiling "no this is" the namek took off his weighted armor and his became twice as strong! Raditz smirked 'greatly this will be fun' he thought

"take this" roshi roared as he swept in at turles for a punch turles effortlessly dodged he then grabbed roshi by the beard as he chuckled a loud CRACK! Was all that was heard as turles threw the poor old man goku was enraged he quickly threw off his weighted clothing 'what the his power level has jumped up to 1,200 that's only a little weaker then me!' the sayain thought titles then looked in fear "what 1,700 that's stronger then my 1,200!" turles eyes shook in fear as the numbers increased.

goku jumped in the air and did a spinning kick his feet connecting with turles's neck titles fell on his knees and held on his neck gasping for air. "Damn you" he shouted as goku fired a kamehameha sending turles skidding across the field turles stomped his feet onto the ground Goku had finnaly snapped out of his trlaughing and was shocked to see what he had done turles began to laugh "now kakarot you will die" he growled Goku then shifted the movement of the blast and turles was pushed into the air then.

BOOOM! Was all that was heard as the blast exploded Raditz and piccolo halted "looks like your brother is dead" piccolo laughed. Raditz growled at his statement then deliver a will punch to Piccolos mouth. Piccolo cried in pain 'damn it he's to damn good' piccolo cursed to himself Raditz formed a blast in his hand and laughed "Saturday crush" he announced! Piccolo tried to dodge as Raditz launched the attack but the blast was to large and piccolo got caught in it! "Damn it!" Piccolo roared while Raditz laughed

Sienad sat down bored out of his mind when suddenly he was attacked "get him!" One shouted delivering a blow to the head knocking sienad to the ground "who ever you are come out!" Sienad demanded before three blast hit him killing him! "Nooooooooooooooo" was his last words.

Turles appeared from the smoke heavily injured "damn it" he shouted Yamcha went in for a kick but turles ducked and yamcha ended up kicking krillin who was behind turles into a nearby mountain "dodon ray" Tien shouted the blast reached turles just to be deflected turles got behind Tien and ripped his head off chaitzuo krillin and yamcha looked in fear Tien was stronger then all of them and he was just killed effortlessly.

Piccolo grabbed Raditz by the arm and then punched him in the chest Raditz cried in shock piccolo then threw Raditz in the air Raditz caught himself in the air then charged at piccolo the two warriors clashed they let out their aruas and then dropped to the ground Raditz kicked piccolo in the face then delivered a punch to the neck, piccolo gasped or air "damn it" he screamed

Turles threw yamcha on top of chaitzuo then blasted them both killing them at the same time krillin looked in fear and began to cry "calamity whip" turles shouted krillin screamed in horror as the whip wrapped around him and he was pulled closer to turles suddenly goku grabbed krillin then shouted to bulma . "bulma you got to get gohan out of here". Bulma wasted no time to grab gohan and run "good luck" she shouted

raditz punched piccolo in the mouth then hit him with a roundhouse kick to the chest sending him flying piccolo caught himself then blasted raditz with a demon explosive wave raditz appeared behind piccolo and kicked him in the back piccolo skidded through the air Raditz then heard a voice through his scouter "Raditz why are you going to let a weakling join us?" Vegeta shouted "vegeta he's a namekian!" Raditz said "interesting OK then he must know something useful" raditz smiled he didn't get things to go his way so this was a huge victory to him.

turles knew that his brother could kill him then he began to think "hey kakarot did you hit your head as a baby?" he questioned goku scratched the back of his head "well actually yeah I did" goku giggled turles smiled he knew exactly what to do now turles dashed at goku and kneed him in the chest as goku doubled over in pain turles delivered a forceful kick to the head but turles's smile quickly faded as it went silent everyone stood in horror 'did he just k-kill goku?' krillin wondered

a voice came out from the fallen warrior but not as playful and kind as it was before "I have awoken!". "goku are you feeling ok?" krillin asked before a forceful punch hit him right in the neck as krillin gasped for air the sayain spoke again "I not this goku" he said with disgust "for I am kakrot!"

raditz punched piccolo in the mouth piccolo held onto his mouth in pain and didn't even get the chance to react to a blow to the eyes.

turles smiled as he walked over to his brother "do you know who I am?" he questioned "yes I do I was trapped inside of of this body but you have freed me!" kakarot answered "great do you know any abilities that your counterpart had?" turles asked "I only know the kamehameha." kakarot replied turles frowned a little "oh well" turles scanned his brothers power level and was shocked to see it at 1,450 "damn it I was hoping I could have been stronger then him" turles mumbled "now let us kill everyone on this planet besides my son of course!"

at first piccolo was lying when he said he would join the sayains but now it was almost as if he didn't have a choice "you win" piccolo growled as he bowed down this really made raditz smile "good" he said

**end of cha****pter **

**power levels **

**piccolo 2,000 **

**raditz 5,800 (there's a reason why its called a fanfiction) **

**goku/kakarot 1,450 enraged 1,700**

** turles 1,200 **

**siendan 2,001 **

**Gohan 5 **

**tien 500 **

**chaitzuo 320 **

**yamcha 190**

** krillin 400 **

**vegeta 18,000 **

**nappa 7,800 **

**bulma 16**

**Roshi 145**

**ok guys my computer broke so I have to use my phone to write this please tell me if I have improved on writing till next time guys peace. **


	2. the real battle begins now!

Bulma ran faster then she thought was possible for her holding gohan in her hands. As the boy began to cry wondering if his father would survive. If h would ever come back to him to see his face once again. Would he survive? Would he see his beloved mother? He had so many worries bulma began to tear up as well. "D-dont worry kid everything will be OK." She said through her tears she had seen her boyfriend get killed in front of her it wasnt fair

Over what had remained of sienad was four bodies the smallest of them all was by far the most powerful "well boys looks like we still got it" he chuckled "master allow us to take care of the others" the one in a red robe urged. "Okay don't disappoint me" with those words the man's three lackeys dissapeared and broke into laughter.

Piccolo got up from the ground he couldn't beleive it he the son of a proud strong demon king had lost and was now to do a monkeys biding it disgusted him at first he lies but now of he double crossed them he knew he would die. He eyes turles being an idiot and and Raditz looking for sienad he decided that if he was going to work for these guys he was going to have to learn more about them so he began walking over to Raditz.

Bulma was near Goku or who she still believed to be goku's house she was about to enter the small house hold before gohans mom came rushing out looking crazy as ever "gohan where is your father? Dinner was an hour ago!" She scolded her son "chi chi" bulma walked over to her friend "listen everyone except krillin and Goku are dead!"

Turles sat on the ground before noticing krillin trying to get away "hey get back here you little shit!" Turles shouted "no leave me alone" killing replied flew into the air turles flew up and grabbed krillin by the leg and threw him into the ground krillin landed face first and in front of kakarot "hey big bro how about we torture him?!" Krillin tried to get up but he felt a sharp pain in his back as turles kicked him "what a wonderful idea kakarot!"

As Raditz and piccolo walked over to where sienad was last spotted piccolo began asking questions "so this guy you work for that sent Goku or kakarot here as a child to exterminate this planet what's he like?" Raditz hesitated before shutting off his scouter Raditz took in a deep breathe "he's an asshole that I once thought was a girl and that's all you need to know" Raditz said piccolo was unsatisfied at the answer but they both halted in their tracks as they spotted sienad arm "now!" A voice shouted as three blasts were fired at the two warriors "this should be fun!" Raditz smiled

"Wow I hope Goku and krillin will be OK" chi chi said she then hugged gohan "my little baby you must have been so scared" she cried still worrying about her husband. "Mommy before we were completely gone i-i noticed something different about daddy!"

Raditz and piccolo stood in silence as the three warriors jumped out in front of them "who Tue hell are you? And how did you kill sienad?" Raditz questioned the one in the red robe spoke "I'm ginger" he said as he threw off his robe Raditz scanned their power levels this ginger one was the strongest and his power level was only 750. 'How could these three possibly kill sienad?' He wondered the dark skinned warrior kicked piccolo "I'm shansho" he said then the blue and weakest one introduced himself "I'm Nickey"

Kakarot stomped on krillin back and laughed manically as krillin screamed in pain *turles grabbed krillin by the head and threw him into a lake "let's do this!" turles evily smirked as he and his younger brother began to blast krillin while he was in the lake krillin may have dodged the blasts he was loosing breath 'no not here' he said krillin kept dodging there was no oppeining within the lake tears formed krillin eyes as he began to reize how futile his effort was the he began to slowly fall to the bottom of the lake as he gave up all hope. As his tears faded into the water he then thought about how he had failed to avenge his friends. 'I'm sorry' were his last thoughts as he ran out of breath and died in the lake his body obliterating from all the blasts heading towards him.

Chi chi was cooking food while bulma and gohan were sitting at a table "what do we do?" Gohan asked the elder genius "I don't know" bulma replied but the she brainstormed with ideas "piccolo is bound to be alive so let's use the dragon balls and wish that the sayains never existed!" Bulma smiled "but wait that would mean my dad would be killed as well" gohan frowned.

Ginger punched Raditz in the face sending the sayain flying then ginger blasted him "I may be weaker but that doesn't mean I can't fight!" He smiled wickedly as he pulled two swords out of his body! Raditz was frozen "...what the fuck" he said looking at Nickey and shansho pulling swords out of their bodies as well "fine let's go!" Raditz shouted as he charged at the three they bulked up and became twice as strong as before "well this could be a problem" piccolo said kicking shansho in the mouth he then jumped over a blast from ginger and threw shansho into the olive skinned fighter

Nickey threw his sword at Raditz while Raditz tried to dodge the blue skinned fighter appeared behind raditz and elbowed him in the back Nickey inched closer to the sayain with his sword in his hand "your head will be going on my wall!" Nickey exclaimed "really man you couldn't come up with anything original?" Raditz questioned Nickey became angered and tried to cut raditz's head off but turles kicked Nickey in the face knocking him into the ground "hehe" h laughed as he formed a blast from his tounge but before he could fire the attack ginger elbowed turles In his spine.

Piccolo couldn't find ginger and shansho may have been weaker then him but the bastard couldn't be sensed for some reason he felt as if his enemy were right behind him. Piccolo coughed out blood as shansho had gotten him in a bear hug "you'll die here!" He exclaimed piccolo then stretched his arm out and grabbed shansho's leg "no I won't" the namek exclaimed throwing shansho he then fired a large blast

BOOM! The blast made direct contact with shansho as piccolo laughed the latter grew frustrated "I will kill you!" He said he threw his blade at piccolo which stabbed the namek in his chest "my my this is the great piccolo?" The short man from earlier mocked "bastard" piccolo growled he blasted the man but the latter dodged it with ease "shansho I leave him to you" the man said before taking off.

A small floating cat like creature was breaking down in tears "yamcha" he cried he and yamcha were best friends they used to be partners in crime while yamcha was a bandit and now he was gone. A certain small pig walked over to the cat "don't worry puar Goku will avenge them" he said "y-yeah your right oolong" puar smiled just then the kami house roof exploded the person who cause this destruction was none other then kakarot who was disappointed about how his son wasn't here "sup" he said spitting at the two animals "so I'm going to kill you now" the sayain smiled the two only got the message cause they were called but they didn't hear about Goku turning evil within a few seconds the two animals were frozen in fear and were killed in an explosion as kakarot laughed manically.

As chi chi brought Bulma and gohan some food there was a knock on their door chi chi froze "u-um who is it" she asked grabbing a knife "I smelled food" the person began "and if I dont get in to eat the food you've cooked I will destroy the earth and kill all your loved ones in front of you while listening to a song called cat loves food!" The man said "yajirobe you idiot! Why would you scare us like that?" Chi chi yelled opening the door "and I demand pudding" yajirobe said.

Ginger grabbed raditz "you don't look so tough" he smiled before Raditz delivered a forceful knee "damn it" ginger shouted he began to blast Raditz but Raditz was perfectly fine he didn't take any damage at all! Ginger threw his swords at raditz. While Raditz may have dodged the first one the second sword stabbed him in the chest ginger walked over to Raditz as he balled his hand into a fist he then smashed his hand into the raditz's face Raditz reacted with a kick to the mouth "damn it"

Nickey grabbed turles by the arm and threw him into the air "die!" He shouted before firing a blast from his tounge Nickey the latter barely survived "damn it" he held onto his chest which was covered in blood the latter quickly blast turles knocking the sayain down "Damn it I can't die here" turles said as he fell Nickey was slightly stronger then him and that full powered blast didn't Do anything good for the sayain he felt a sharp pain as Nickey began to blast him more turles shut his eyes and played on the ground regretting nothing he had ever done.

Piccolo punched shansho in the face as the makyin held onto his face piccolo kicked him in the chest sending the man skidding through the air just before piccolo could deliver the final blow to shansho the small man in the robe kicked piccolo in the face he then threw off his robe he had pointy ears blue skin and a black GI "allow me to introduce myself I am garlic Jr!" He said

Yajirobe began to eat whatever htype of food chi chi gave him 'OK now time for something healthy" she smiled as she brought over a plate of carrots broccoli "ed what is that?" The fat man exclaimed chi chi growled "you ate all my food at least eat these vegetables or else" she stated grabbing a frying pan "OK I'm sorry please don't OK begging you" yajirobe said he began to eat his vegetables but immediately spitted them out "that's groos I'm out of here" yajirobe ran out the door just to get blasted by kakarot killing him instantly "ah I've finally found you!"

Raditz got up from an attack from ginger he looked up and saw not one but four enemies in front of him he scanned gralic Jr's power level and was shocked to see it at 2,900 "OK let's go!" Raditz shouted Nickey went in for a punch but Raditz caught his hand and broke it. Raditz ducked a kick from shansho and and moved away from a punch from ginger and watched as the two accidently hit each other "what the hell?" Shansho shouted "shutup" ginger shouted back the two began to fight each other until Raditz fired a blast at them "damn it!" The two shouted as they fell to the ground.

Garlic Jr punched Raditz in the chin "ouch you little shit!" Raditz kicked garlic Jr in the back the tyrant blasted raditz in the chin but Raditz took almost no damage Raditz punched garlic Jr in the chest the small imp blasted Raditz away "damn you!" He shouted he then transformed "Hahaha" he laughed he quickly lunged at Raditz and elbowed the sayain in the neck as Raditz began to fall to the ground garlic Jr punched Raditz in the back which sent the sayain flying into the air the moment he caught himself ginger appeared behind him and kneed him in the back as Raditz doubled in pain Nickey blasted the sayain Raditz was sent skidding throight the air until shansho grabbed him by the head "die" he shouted throwing Raditz face first into the ground

Kakarot inched nearer to the three "let's get out of here" bulma grabbed gohan and ran with chi chi following "oh look their running I'll just stand here and wait for them to trip over nothing bitches always trip over nothing" as chi chi was running closely behind Bulma she tripped and kakarot smashed his fist into her skull killing her instantly "like I said" he evily smirked.

Piccolo slowly got up from the ground "d-damn it" he shouted he charged at Nickey and kicked the mkyan warrior in the neck. Ginger grabbed piccolo and threw him into Raditz "nice work boys!" Garlic Jr laughed he and his minion's charged their blasts "its over for you!" Shansho smiled Raditz slowly got up with piccolo in his hands he couldn't beleive it they were actually beating him "fuck you!" Raditz shouted he threw piccolo to the side and ran over to a cliff "die!" He shouted as he blasted the area that his enemies were in "fire!" Garlic Jr smiled as he and his minions blasts clashed with raditz.

Turles slowly woke up "I..I'm alive" he got up but immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest "damn it" he held onto his chest in pain "how am I even alive?" He questioned "who cares about that my brother needs my help." turles flew over to the battle field despite the massive amount of injuries he had.

Buma kept running she didn't even think of looking back she was especially careful one if she fell she would be killed! She kept running. The area she was filled with trees. She smiled as she saw a cave "we are going to hide In there." They entered the cave they were deep in the cave while they may have heard bats they were at least undetected by kakarot. She lied down and fell asleep.

Raditz kicked garlic Jr in the face then blasted ginger in the chest. "I won't loose here!" He shouted powering up. Piccolo kicked Nickey away he then charged at shansho and punched him in the stomach causing the latter to double over in pain. Piccolo then charged a blast "demon explosive wave!" He shouted firing the blast at Nickey. "D-damn it!" Nickey shouted as he struggled to push the blast back suddenly he got blasted in the back by none other then Turles as the blue warrior was crying in pain the blast took over "damn you!" He shouted in agony as the blast began to burn his skin peeling it shansho then blasted piccolos blast and it was sent into the air and eventually blew up. "Damn they're good" he said

Raditz grabbed gingesunday and threw him into garlic Jr as the two demons fell to the ground Raditz blasted them with a double sunday. "Your pretty good but not good enough!" Garlic Jr chuckled as he appeared behind Raditz and delivered a punishing blow to the back as raditz screamed in pain ginger grabbed him by the face and blasted him sending the sayain skidding through the air! "B-but how...how can these weaklings be doing this to me?" He questioned before receiving a powerful knee to the neck. "Your time is up!"

Kakarot thought to himself 'damn it if only I had managed to take over this body before I could've learn how to sense energy." He frowned "oh well I'll just go back to the others" he smiled as he flew away

Piccolo grabbed shansho and punched him in the chest "die!" He shouted as he threw the makyan into the air but before he could blast him Nickey drop kicked him Turles got behind nickey and punched him in the back of the neck "you bastard" Nickey cried in shock he grabbed his sword and stabbed turles in the chest and laughed as the saiyan fell to the ground "turles no!" Piccolo shouted as he blasted nickey in the back shansho got behind piccolo and delivered a round house kick to the neck. "Damn it!" He screamed as he was sent flying back.

Bulma was scared put of her mind 'how long do we have to hide here? We don't have food. We don't have any of gokus friends to help us. Were doomed' Bulma thought to herself as she began to cry "b-bulma while we were going to my house I grabbed some apples!" Gohan said handing her an apple bulma still crying grabbed the apple "thank you gohan your so kind." She smiled he reminded her of goku before he changed. "We have to stay together from now on and if they find us they will take you dont be scared though" she said 'b-but what about you?" He asked "sorry but I don't think they would take me with them."

Raditz looked in fear as garlic Jr prepared a blast "I can't wait to kill you I'll let m minions eat your dead corpse!" He smiled "no way...no chance in hell!" Raditz shouted as he flew into the air but ginger kicked him into the ground "you think you can win? Well your even dumber then I thought!" Ginger smiled as he and garlic Jr began to blast raditz. "Damn you!" Raditz shouted.

Piccolo kicked shansho in the neck then back flipped away and blasted the makyan. Shansho fell to the ground just barely surviving the blast piccolo walked over to him and formed a blast but at the last second nickey kicked piccolo causing him to accidentally blast turles. "Ouch!" Turles shouted as he held onto his left chest as it began to bleed "watch were you blasting dumbass!" Turles screamed in pain before shansho punched him in the face turles cried in pain as shansho blasted him away.

Raditz grabbed ginger and threw him into the ground then kneed garlic Jr in the chest ginger sprung up and kicked raditz in the chin sending the long haired man skidding into a mountain raditz got up but garlic Jr grabbed him and threw him into a highway as hover cars began to skid out of control raditz and the Two demons began to fight again ginger punched raditz but raditz reacted with a kick sending ginger into a car "damn it" ginger shouted as the car went out of control and slammed into another car causing both cars to explode leaving a heavily injured ginger garlic Jr grabbed a car "hey steroid man put me down!" The man in the car shouted before garlic Jr threw the car at radcar..

Piccolo grabbed shansho by the face and threw him into an ocean he then chased after him the two exchanged blows "why won't you just die already?!" Shansho raged as he kicked piccolo into a giant fish. Piccolo grabbed the fish and smacked shansho with it sending the demon flying back Into an abandoned submarine "ouch" shansho frowned but his frown shifted into a smirk as he threw the submarine at piccolo. "Damn it!" Piccolo shouted as he fell to the ground.

Turles kicked nickey in the back then blasted him with a calamity buster sending the makyan skidding turles flew over to the blue demon and punched him in the back "d-damn it" nickey frowned as turles's fist had gone through him as he fell to the ground cursing his luck he saw his sword he smirked and sliced down turles's chest "no...way" turles said as he fell.

Kakarot arrived at the battlefield he looked around but no one was there he flew forward to find someone. "Damn it did they leave without me?" He questioned "or maybe their exterminating these weaklings!" He smiled as he flew faster.

Bulma ate her apple and looked at gohan who didn't even take a bite of his "is anything wrong?" She asked "my dad is a monster now and they might find us!" Gohan cried "gohan listen every thing will be ok" bulma smiled patting gohan on the back but she was of course lying she couldn't bring herself to tell the four year old what would happen to everyone.

Raditz grabbed ginger by the head and threw him into garlic Jr sending both demons back into a few cars raditz charged at them and kicked ginger into a building causing it to collapse! "Damn you!" Garlic Jr shouted he delivered a forceful punch to the neck raditz gasped for air as he collapsed. Garlic Jr smiled and kneed raditz into a car. "Damn it" raditz said he jumped up and kicked garlic Jr in the mouth ginger flew at raditz and kicked him in the face sending the saiyan flying.

Piccolo grabbed shansho and punched him in the face "I won't let you escape!" He shouted as he blasted the makyan "damn it." Shansho shouted barely surviving the attack he fell to the ground as piccolo inched closer to him. "Now die!" Piccolo laughed as he punched a hole in the makyans chest killing him instantly! "No one can stop me." Piccolo laughed as he flew over to help turles.

Nickey punched turles in the face then blasted him "d-damn it I c-cant win this" turles nearly cried "i can't beleive this" he said but he smiled as he formed a blue orb with his hand "you don't understand this huh? Well your about to die!" Nickey laughed turles threw the orb and balled his hand into a fist "you can't win now!" Turles laughed as he began to change!

Kakarot stopped flying once he saw raditz fight ginger and garlic Jr "oh good your here now kakarot help me!" Raditz shouted as he kicked garlic jr in the face. "Okay then" kakarot smiled as he charged at ginger and punched him in the face causing the demon to double over in pain. "Take this" ginger shouted as he blasted kakarot in the face sending the saiyan skidding through the air! "This will be fun" kakarot licked his lips

Nickey ran he didn't know what happened to make turles a giant monkey not to mention he couldn't even control him self nickey threw his sword at turles and the sword stabbed him in the eye. Turles screamed in pain as he took a few steps back he blasted nickey "damn it!" Nickey screamed as he was sent flying into a mountain. He slowly got up and saw piccolo standing over him "no way you killed shansho! But how?" He questioned piccolo didn't reply but instead he punched nickey away as nickey cried in pain piccolo laughed and chased after him.

Bulma and gohan began to get scared they heard the battle going they heard people screaming some running for their loves and others watched the battle In awe "what the heck is going?!" "How are they flying?" "Their aliens!" "They've come to kill us!" The people began to panic. Bulma looked at what was going on and much to her horror she saw a giant monkey with piccolo on its shoulder "n-no this can't be happening." She cried as she remembered when goku was a child he turned into that monster "were doomed."

Garlic Jr kicked raditz sending the saiyan skidding through the air "die!" Garlic Jr shouted as he blasted raditz multiple times ginger dodged a kick from kakarot and punched him in the chest while kakarot doubled over ginger blasted him "you can't win" he smiled as raditz got up from the ground he saw a giant ball of light "turles you idiot!" He shouted as he began to change as well.

**end of chapter **

**Well I enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you guys take interest into this story I hope you all have a great day and if you see any mistakes make sure to tell me I'm using my phone to write this.**

**Power levels **

**Raditz 5,800**

**Raditz [heavily injured] 2,450**

**Kakarot 1,700**

**Turles 1,200**

**Turles [heavily injured] 500**

**Piccolo 2,000**

**Piccolo [heavily Injured] 1,150**

**Gohan 5**

**Bulma 16**

**Ginger 750**

**Ginger [full power] 1,500**

**Shansho 670**

**Shansho [full power] 1,340**

**Nickey 610 **

**Nickey [full power] 1,220**

**Garlic Jr 2,950**

**Garlic Jr [full power] 5,900**

**Chi Chi 88**

**Yajirobe 128**

**Oolong 10**

**Puar 7**


	3. one hell of a fight

Chapter** 3 "an awe inspiring battle" (this is only part 1 of chapter three it will be updated later)**

Raditz's body began to increase in size and his hair became less wild as well as becoming longer. His teeth turned into fangs! His body hair was taking over his body. His eyes became blood red! His armor expanded along with his body this truly scared the humans. "Were all going to die!" One man shouted "move out of the way!" Another shouted as every man women and child began to flee for their lives.

Turles couldn't control himself as he began to blast in random directions. "Turles snap out of it!" Piccolo shouted pulling turles's ear as the ape fell piccolo flew up "I'm going to help raditz." He said sternly before turles tried to punch him "what the hell?!" Piccolo screamed. Turles blasted piccolo away "damn it he can't control himself" piccolo said before turles kicked him "darn it" piccolo said that one kick had managed to nearly kill him he was going to have to either hide or try to dodge all of the attacks turles would throw at him.

Bulma grabbed gohan "we have to hide somewhere else they could kill us if we stay here" Bulma said just before one of the blasts that turles fired killed a man that was fleeing for his life. "Ok bulma." Gohan said bulma grabbed gohan and ran "were going to kame house." Bulma said "puar and oolong are shape shifters they could turn into some kind of vehicle to get us far away from here." Bulma finished her explanation not knowing that kakarot had been there earlier.

Kakarot and ginger stopped their fighting and looked in awe as raditz turned into a giant ape! "Damn that turles I wanted to save this for trident vegeta and nappa will make fun of me for having to use this" raditz frowned unlike turles he could talk he wasn't sure if turles could control himself but he was doubtful of that seeing turles trying to kill piccolo. "Do you really think your tough because of some transformation!?" Garlic Jr shouted "I'm the strongest you can't beat me! I'm the best there is no one has ever fought me and live to tell about it I'm a demon! I have my own minions I have everything you can't win!" He screamed as he began to blast raditz "is that all" raditz laughed "your attacks...they tickle."

Piccolo blasted turles in the eye causing the saiyan to scream in pain "that's right! That nickey guy stabbed turles in the eye." Piccolo smiled he noticed the sword wasn't there "oh well all I need to do is shout that same eye!" Piccolo smiled as he began to blast both of turles's eyes the saiyan fell back in pain. "This is going to be easy!" Piccolo

Ginger punched kakarot in the face then blasted him "you can't beat us!" He shouted as kakarot held onto his cheek he began to speak "so we can't win huh?...well your pretty dumb haven't you noticed that your two pals are dead?" Ginger frowned "things are getting bad" he started "I'll show my true power!" Ginger smiled "true power?" Kakarot wondered what he meant by that he couldn't have been holding, could he? Gingers aura went from red to a dark green as he stood in front of kakarot "I call this segunta enra" he said kakarot fell to his knees at all the power ginger was releasing as green strings of energy flew right past him then it began to rain, but the rain wasn't the rain he had seen before it was a dark green. "N-no way."

Garlic Jr blasted raditz but his attempts were futile as all his blasts did not affect the sayain raditz kicked garlic Jr into a building. "Damn it I can't beleive this is happening" garlic Jr said before green rain began to poor down "what the hell? If never seen this before." He said "who cares!" Raditz shouted as he punched garlic Jr's head off raditz laughed. However that laughter shifted into a frown as it was garlic Jr's turn to laugh "haha I'm immortal!" He said "well enjoy being a head for eternity." Raditz said as he looked at the ball of light "we don't need this." He said as he blasted the ball and he and turles began to turn back to normal

"Segunta enra! I am the only makyan to ever reach this form. Yes master garlic Jr wasn't able to unlock this form but I shouldn't be calling him master now. I haven't shown this form to anyone. Not even garlic Jr." Ginger explained he was slightly taller then he was before. His eyes were blue and iris was dark green. He had claws sharper then his sword was. He grew a black tail his skin was a mixture of blue and green. He became four times stronger then he was earlier and his eyes were cold as stone! "If turning you into dust is what it takes then I will gladly do it to kill you!" He said as he bent over kakarot quickly got into his fighting position ginger lifted his head so that he could see kakarot "this is the end for you!" With those words ginger leapt over to kakarot.

Bulma ran past the people trying to get to their homes Bulma smiled the moment she saw her house It was giant! "Gohan once we get in we will call oolong and puar." She said she opened the doors "mom dad are you here?" She screamed a tall man with a mustache and baby blue hair walked over to Bulma "Bulma!" He smiled he was wearing a long lab coat "dad I can't talk right now." She said as she walked over to her room.

Kakarot looked in fear as ginger flew at him before kakarot could even make a thought ginger grabbed him by the head and threw him into a building kakarot screamed in pain. "D-damn it h-how can he be so strong?" Kakarot questioned before ginger kicked him sending the saiyan flying. "You were doomed from the start!" Ginger said as he blasted kakarot. The saiyan fell onto the ground ginger walked over to him and made a green sword out of energy "Goodbye!" He threw the green sword at kakarot the moment it made contact it caused a huge explosion.

Piccolo poked turles. "Hey your brother needs our help." He said turles however was knocked out cold. "Tch your useless!" Piccolo growled as he flew over to help kakarot. He could feel gingers power but he believed that it was garlic Jr. "All seems lost." Piccolo muttered

Raditz flew over to ginger "what the hell?" Raditz said ginger kicked raditz into the ground. As raditz fell he kicked ginger in the face sending the makyan flying. "Hes a monster" raditz muttered as ginger sprung back at him and delivered a forceful kick to the neck. Raditz screamed in pain as ginger began to blast him "you will die here!" He shouted

Turles woke up as his scouter started sounding off. "I think their dead vegeta." A voice said silently, turles spoke "shut up nappa". " vegeta laughed "by the way vegeta is punishing you guys for having trouble with those earthlings." Nappa said before shutting his scouter off. "That is true. Well I'm not going to punish raditz cause he isn't the one lying down doing nothing!" Vegeta laughed before shutting his scouter off as well. "Why does life hate me?!" Turles whined

Bulma called and called again but there was no response it went straight to voicemail "damn it don't tell me 'goku' went there" she sat down. She eyed gohan who was watching TV. "Hes the son of 'goku' could I really trust him?"

Piccolo flew over towards gingers location. Much to the names horror he saw a beaten kakarot hung on the tip of a building. "What the hell?" He questioned he slowly flew over to kakarot before raditz was sent flying into him. "die!" Ginger screamed as he threw his sword at piccolo. "Look out" raditz shouted as he pushed piccolo out of the way, piccolo was left in awe as the sword barely missed raditz and hit a building causing a huge explosion 'h-he could of killed me if raditz hadn't pushed me!' Piccolo thought he was about to say something before ginger got behind him and kicked him away, "you will die!" He smiled. Raditz charged at the makyan and punched him in the face then kicked him away, "shut up!"

Turles slowly got up and took a step forward but fell to the ground, "damn it" he said as he lied down on the ground his aura sparked "I won't die here!" He screamed as he flew into the air.

Bulma left the room thinking about what gohan could do to her, 'don't be silly Bulma hes only four' she thought she walked to the kitchen and opened her fridge "I just need to relax." She said as she took a drink out of her fridge then slammed the door shut.

Raditz flew over to ginger and punched him in the chest causing the makyan to cough blood raditz smiled as he kicked ginger to the ground, "die!" Raditz shouted as he began to blast his opponent with a double sunday causing a huge explosion. "Nice one you almost had me there!" Ginger smiled as the smoke cleared he looked at raditz he was barley even scratched! He jumped at raditz and kicked him In the chest causing the saiyan to cough blood. "You will die." Ginger smiled wickedly as he formed another green sword of energy. Just before he could deliver the finishing blow piccolo flew towards him and kicked him in the neck sending the makyan flying into a building.

Ginger slowly got up from the dirty floor as the people working there stared at him, "you may be trash but you'll be a tasty meal." He opened his mouth and sucked in air "whats he doing?" One man asked walking back in fear ginger closed his mouth and looked at raditz and piccolo who were trying to help kakarot, he smiled and opened his mouth releasing skull like demons out of his mouth biting off a mans head! "What the hell?" "He have to get out of her!" The people paniced as they ran some were to slow and got eaten. One man jumped out the window, "suicide is better then being eaten." He screamed, he looked in fear as one of the skull demons flew down in front of him just before biting his head off.

Piccolo, kakarot, and raditz looked in fear as the looked at the building that ginger had began to destrot. "What the hell?" Piccolo looked in awe, "now go and eat those three!" Ginger shouted pointing at the trio. In a flash the skull demons lunged at the three "we have to get out of here!" Piccolo screamed flying into the air as he blasted one of the skull demons "no way!" Kakarot shouted, "were not humans." He said "what the hell is wrong with yo-" piccolo's body fell to the ground as one of the demons bit his head off! Ginger smiled as he landed next to piccolo's dead body "we wil eat what remains of him later." Ginger smiled, kakarot stood completley frozen in fear before raditz grabbed his hand, "follow me and you wont die." Raditz said kakarot nodded, raditz flew into the air with kakarot following him.

Turles flew over to the city he looked down as he landed there. 'Where are they?' He thought, he walked further into the city almost as if he hadn't noticed the people running past him, with yes full of shock turles fell to the ground lookung at ginger and his gang of demon skulls chasing raditz and kakarot in the sky. "Why are the running? Who is that guy their fighting? What the hell am i going to do?" He noticed piccolo's decapitated body "i..i am a saiyan, but im scared! In scared of this enemy, I'm scared for my brothers, in scared that all loose my life." Turles watched as ginger began to pummel his brothers, "I'm so weak, i-i cant even help my own brothers. I'm frozen in fear." Turles stood still watching in horror as the beating continued. "I... i've let everyone down..."

Raditz dodged a kick from ginger, he felt a sharp pain in his back as multiple skull demons began to self destruct the moment they had made contact. "Damn it." Raditz said as he fell to the ground, kakarot looked in fear. "Im bored, come back to me!" Ginger's eyes widened, "t-that voice..." Raditz stepped back "n-no way...the three of 'em...are alive?" The three figures infront of the warriors were none other than Nicky, shansho and garlic jr! Garlic Jr chuckled "hehe" suddenly ginger was being sucked into garlic Jr. "What the hell...? I-i ain't movin' so how the hell am I movin'?" Garlic Jr. Laughed, "don't tell me...you seriously thought I didn't know about this?!" Nicky smiled "we prepared for a moment like this. Once master garlic reattached his head, he gave us some of his energy it heal us." Shansho stared "and I can see...you have lost the green guy." He smiled

'Damn it...How are we going to win now?' Raditz thought, as ginger was being sucked into garlic he tried everything, such as ki blasts random punches and kicks and trying to fly away. All of these efforts were futile. Garlic Jr. Had finnaly absorbed his own minion. "I...I fell incredible!" Garlic Jr shouted. Everyone stepped back in fear. "What no...way" turles mumbled. "Tch, what are we standing around for?! Let's fight these bastards!" With those words kakarot lunged at the three. Kakarot kicked nickey away then punched shansho in the neck then charged a kamehameha "die!" He shouted firing the blast at garlic Jr. However, garlic Jr. Kicked the blast away! "Fool! Your all fools!" Garlic Jr. Shouted and planted kakarot into the ground. Raditz jumped behind garlic Jr. "Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted as he formed a blast with to hands and fired it, blasting garlic Jr In the back. "You little bastard!" Garlic Jr shouted turning around just before his arm exploded!

"W-what the hell?" He screamed as he fell in pain. Raditz smiled. "I knew it..." He said "earlier your power level was only 5,800. Ginger had one of 7,800. Your body isn't ready for a power level that high yet! You doomed yourself the moment you had betrayed your lackey!"

"..." Silence stroke

The birds around the area fled, as well as the iinsects and other animals there.

Garlic Jr broke into laughter "you think I can't control my own lackeys power?!"

He had gotten no response

"Well here's a news flash for you, I am the strongest being in the universe! I am god! I decide who lives and who dies! I will kill anyone who stands in my way I am the strongest there is! I AM THE STRONGEST THE STRONGEST! I AM THE STROOOOOONGEST!" garlic Jr lunged at raditz and trued to punch him but suddenly his hand turned into dust. Dark gray old dust. "What the..." Garlic jr tried to kick him but his hand turned into dust.

His body began to crumble slowly and painfully "NO I WAS MEANT TO RULE THE UNIVERSE! I WAS MEANT TO BE MORE THEN DUST! NICKEY, SHANSHO HELP ME!" The two ran to there leader but at the last second he crumbled away. "No way..." Nickey said, shansho looked st the sayains "we will honor our master and ginger by killing you two!" He shouted their bodies grew and their skin changed color

Nickey had purple skin and orange eyes and shansho had gray skin and purple eyes "segunta enra!" The two shouted

"No way" raditz fell to the ground "damn it..." Turles muttered, kakarot jumped behind the two and tried to punch nickey but shansho kicked him away, "die!" Shansho shouted as he put his two hands out, his nails flew into an orange color and his eyes turned orange as well suddenly a rope like substance of rope came out of his eyes and finger nails and peirced through kakarot! "No...way!" Kakarot shouted as he coughed out blood.

Turles formed another calamity whip "take this!" He shouted and thruster the end of the whip at the two, nickey grabbed the whip and pulled turles towards him then kicked him into a nearby building. Raditz flew towards nickey and grabbed him face first, however before he could do anything shansho punched raditz in the mouth. The saiyan warrior fell back in pain and down on Hus knees cupping his mouth with blood dripping from it! "Die!" Shansho shouted and kicked raditz away sending him flying. Shansho and nickey chased after raditz and pummeled him with a barrage of punches and kicks the the two punched him away and forms two blast "take this!" They shouted then fired the blasts as the two blasts headed toward raditz they collided and became even more deadly then the one giant blast hit raditz causing a huge explosion.

"Damn it!" Kakarot shouted as the rope tried to sew him to the ground "fuck this super explosive wave!" He released his energy causing the rope to dissolve. The saiyan charged at shansho and threw a kick but shansho dodged it and then blasted kakarot away. Turles flew towards nickey and tackled him then punched him repeatedly in the face! "Die!" He shouted as he formed a calamity buster after kicking nickey away "calamity buster!" He fired the attack, however nickey punched it back at him "damn!" Turles screamed as he struggled to push back his own blast just before it exploded!

Raditz caughed blood then stared at the two makyans "you bastards!" He shouted then charged at the two and kicked shansho away the proceeded to punch Nicky in the throat causing the makyan to fall to the ground choking. shansho flew to raditz and grabbed him in a headlock "let go of me" raditz demanded elbowing shansho in the chest repeatedly until he felt the makyans grip loosen then bit shansho's arm. "You bastard!" Shansho screamed in pain raditz turned around and blasted shansho in the face. Nickey charged at raditz then threw his sword at the saiyan. Raditz grabbed the sword and sliced down nickey's chest, however the two makyans began to give raditz a hefty beating 'damn...I only have one chance to use this move, but I need it.'

**flashback**

"Raditz" bardock spoke. Bardock was a tall saiyan with a greenish black armor, he had the exact same hair as his younger sons he was an elite saiyan warrior. Just like Hus father raditz was born to be one. "I am going to teach you a move that will help you in any life threatening situations!"


End file.
